


[podfic] Fastening One Heart to Every Falling Thing

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulbonds, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, No Miracle Cure, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Sidney 'No Chill' Crosby, Spacetoaster, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Thefourthvine</b>'s "Fastening One Heart To Every Falling Thing" read aloud. 6hrs35mins.</p><p>Geno can't. Sidney won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Fastening One Heart to Every Falling Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fastening One Heart to Every Falling Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/730574) by [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine). 



## Stream

Part 1  
Part 2

## Duration

6hrs35mins 

## Song Credit

_Broken_ by **Jake Bugg**

## Downloads

  * Audiobook: [Part 1](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/fastening1.m4b) (186MB) | [Part 2](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/fastening2.m4b) (190MB) 
  * MP3: [Part 1](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/fastening1.mp3) (113MB) | [Part 2](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/fastening2.mp3) (113MB) 

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Check out knight-tracer's podfic of the story [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/816972)
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods) :)


End file.
